1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a partial oxidation process for making synthesis gas, fuel gas, or reducing gas along with mechanical work, electrical energy, or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the partial oxidation process, the effluent gas stream leaving the gas generator at a temperature in the range of about 1500.degree. to 3000.degree. F. must be cooled below the equilibrium temperature for the desired gas composition. This is presently done by quenching the effluent gas stream in water, or by cooling the gas stream in a waste heat boiler, thereby producing saturated steam. Both of these methods of gas cooling result in large increases in entropy and reduced thermal efficiencies. This problem is substantially overcome in the subject process by using the sensible heat in the hot effluent gas stream leaving the partial oxidation gas generator at a higher level of heat exchange.
Coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,817 discloses the production of a purified fuel gas which is burned in the combustion chamber of a gas turbine. The clean flue gas is then expanded in a turbine.